Theresa Evans
|image =Theresaevans.jpg |Born = Salt Lake City, Utah, US |Hometown = |Season = The Real World: New York |Appearances = Dynamic Duos Dog-Eat-Dog Merciless The $1,000,000 Challenge Unlikely Allies Battle of the Seasons |Money = $576,000}} ' ' (born June 13, 1991 in Salt Lake City) is an American reality television personality. She is known for being a cast member on ''The Real World: New York. Biography Theresa was born to a Mormon family in 1991 in Salt Lake City. Growing up, she was sheltered from outside influences and was homeschooled, which she bonded with Starlight over. She is the second oldest of eleven children and her family was featured on a local news channel in a story about the number of children they have. In high school, Theresa came out as bisexual to her family and although they were not happy, accepted her as long as she marries a man. She claims that she agrees with her parents, stating that marriage must be between a man and woman, and that homosexual relationships are sinful. In terms of her own sexuality, she states that she is attracted to both genders, but would never have a sexual relationship with a woman. Most of the other cast members claim that they do believe Theresa wishes to be able to have a relationship with a woman, but is afraid to. Theresa attended the University of Utah with a major in religious studies and a minor in history. She starts a relationship with Brian, after being close friends for the whole season. ''The Real World'' Reunion In The Real World: New York Reunion ''Theresa revealed that she has moved back to Salt Lake City, yet is planning on moving in with Brian in San Angelo, Texas shortly. She stated that she has abandoned the Mormon faith for unspecified reasons and has converted to Baptism. She plans on writing a book about her life growing up in the Mormon church. Theresa has also stated that she is now embracing her bisexuality and has new thoughts on homosexuality after meeting and getting to know several LGBT people. ''The Challenge ''Dynamic Duos Theresa was one of the alumni contestants on ''The Challenge: Dynamic Duos along with the rest of The Real World: New York cast. Her "fresh meat" partner was Alec Carter. Theresa and Alec excelled in every competition, starting an alliance with her boyfriend Brian Walker and his partner Juliet Hansen and a hefty rivalry with Anastasiya Misyakov and her partner Joel Anderson. In the final challenge, after being in first place for the whole race, they ended up in second place behind Anastasiya and Joel, earning $25,000. ''Dog-Eat-Dog Theresa was a member of the Real World Team on ''The Challenge: Dog-Eat-Dog. She excelled in many challenges and was spared many times by the Fresh Meat Team due to respecting her as a player. She made it to the final challenge and placed second along with her team, winning $50,000. ''Merciless In ''The Challenge: Merciless Theresa was a member of the Blue Team. She made it to the final and won the competition along with her team. ''The $1,000,000 Challenge Theresa was a contestant on ''The $1,000,000 Challenge. She won the game, winning $400,000. ''Unlikely Allies was a contestant on ''The Challenge: Unlikely Allies. She was eliminated in week 9. ''Battle of the Seasons was a contestant on ''The Challenge: Battle of the Seasons. She was eliminated in week 3. Category:Cast Members Category:The Real World: New York Category:LGBT Cast Members Category:The Challenge: Dynamic Duos Category:The Challenge: Dog-Eat-Dog Category:The Challenge: Merciless Category:The $1,000,000 Challenge Category:The Challenge: Unlikely Allies Category:The Challenge: Battle of the Seasons